1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of defining an interface identifier (IID) of an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) address and devices operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) address may include a most significant 64-bit prefix address and an interface identifier (IID) corresponding to a 64-bit area. The IID may be a device identification (ID) used for identification in a local network. The IPv6 address may provide the upper 64-bit prefix for network identification and form a total 128-bit global unique address.
However, in an IPv6 packet transmission method based on a low power device being developed by IETF 61o WG, a method of generating an IPv6 IID for IPv6 packet transmission based on G.9959, a near field communication (NFC), and Master-slave/Token-passing (MS/TP) network transmission method may simply utilize a link layer address of a device to correspond to a lowest unit.
For example, in a case of the NFC, the front 58 bits of a 64-bit IID area may be filled with all zeroes, and the remaining 6 bits of the area may be appended as an NFC link layer address. The MS/MP and G9959 network may use a least significant 8-bit link layer address of the 64-bit IID.